Happy Valentine
by BlueKnightX
Summary: Its Valentine Day. The Day she will finally confess to him. Pairing ElsxEve. My first fanfinction. Hope you enjoy.


**Blue: Hell yea my very first fanfiction! XD**

**Elgang: Hurray! Congratz!**

**Blue: I'm soo going to die from the critics :D**

**Ara: It's not that bad! I like it much more than you english death story in your class test.**

**Aisha: *killer mode* fufufu come here Blue… let me choke you *devil smile***

**Blue: OMB, help me guys! q.q**

**Aisha: *sets a bomb* I won't let you live Ò.ó**

**Elgang (not Aisha included) : WTF *bomb it :D***

**Classes:**

**Elsword: LordKnight**

**Aisha: ElementalMaster**

**Rena: NightWatcher**

**Raven: RecklessFist**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung: IronPrincess err I mean IronPaladin**

Eve POV

It was a sunny morning.

*ring ring ring* ring ring ring*

I switched off the alarm clock.

*yawn* "Already morning?"

I got out of the bed still sleepy and got ready for school. I looked at the calendar.

"Today is the day…"

I ate breakfast and put the chocolate present in my bag.

"I can do it" I encouraged myself.

I left to go to the usual meeting point with my friends. When I arrived two of them were already there. On time as usual.

"Good mornin' Eve" said Rena while coming to me and hug me.

"Good morning! What a good day" said Ara happily.

"Good morning. Today is a very good weather. Can you please stop hugging me already Rena?"

"No way. You're so cute and perfect to hug, soo comfortable! Ahh perfect for a little nap" *yawn* she said while cuddling more with me.

"I'll gladly slap you awake if you like"

"No need! I'm perfectly fine, I'll just sleep in class" she showed her usual smile.

"Never mind. I'm kinda used to this now"

It does make me a bit depressive when she hugs me while her big breasts are touching me…

"Sorry guys!" shouted Aisha while running towards us.

"Huff huff. I overslept!"

"Oh! We're almost late for school. Hurry up! Or we will be late! And you know what that means" said Ara in fear.

*the girls start running to school with highspeed*

"We will be dead meat if we come late!"

"Aisha you need five alarm clocks! Three are not enough!"

"I'm sorry guys!"

"You're always sorry but we're running almost every morning"

"Oh man! I'm sorry please forgive me!"

"Can we save the apologizes for later?"

"Yes, for now we should run!"

We barged into the class room, barely making it (as always). I was very exhausted.

*pant pant*

"Morning girls" said Elsword and Chung in unison.

"huff huff..morning guys" Rena replied.

"You look kinda tired" said Raven while smirking.

"Oh shut up Raven!"

I went to my seat. *bam*

The door opened and a totally pissed off Stella came in.

"Damn it!" *bam*

She slammed the class book on the teacher's desk.

"Morning Ms. Stella! You look really cheerful today!" said Raven obviously amused.

"Oh shut up Raven! Just do the tasks I'll write on the board now. The last three are especially for you!"

She wrote many tasks on the board and I immediately started to do them.

"I'll be out for thirty err no one hour I think. Just do those tasks and don't be too lout or you must run fifty no one hundred laps around school! After the lesson give your exercise books Aisha who will give it to me later. You better finish!" she shouts to us. Stella now leaves the room and slams the door close.

I looked at the boy in front of me. *blush*

He's as fast as usual. I sped up my pace and after 10 minutes, I finished. I Could see he was finished too, because he was already drawing something on a sheet. Iwas wondering what he was drawing.

"Hey Els!" shouted Raven.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Elsword.

"Can I have your solutions?"

"Yeah. Catch!" *throws textbook to Raven*

"Thanks Bud!" *catchs*

"You're already done?" I asked him

"Yep. You too Eve?"

"Yes by the way, what are you drawing?" I asked curiously.

"Well come here I'll show you!" *smile*

I stood up and walked to him. When I saw what he was drawing, I began to giggle.

"That's good Elsword, you should show that to the others"

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Elsword shouted.

The girls came to Elsword to see what was so funny.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. Oh man, that's good Els"

Raven also came to see what was going on.

"Wuahahahahaha, man Chung you would really look nice in dresses!"

"What?!" Chung ran to Elsword to see what he had drawn.

"Elsword! I'm a guy! Don't draw me in dresses and such!"

"Chung! You should be aware of your gender. Don't hide it!" said Raven with a serious look.

"No, I'm a GUY! And don't say that to me while looking so serious!"

*everyone laugh at chung*

"Man, you're mean!" Chung whined.

"Sorry, sorry Chung. I won't do that again" said Elsword.

"Swear?!"

*sigh* "I swear. Shouldn't you do the tasks?"

"Oh, right." Everyone got back to their seats with the exception of me.

"Phew, hadn't laughed so much for a while."

"By the way Elsword" *blush* "di-did you receive any chocolate yet?" I asked nervously.

"Uhm yes, man that was one crazy morning! I just got to the classroom, just to find a mountain of chocolate on my desk! I didn't know where I should store all of that. I kinda managed to store them in my locker, but I'm afraid it will explode if I open that! Chung and Raven did the same and they are right next to my lock."

"You're pretty popular among the girls, no wonder you receive so much…"

"So, what about you Eve?"

"Me? What's with me?"

"Well did you receive anything?"

"Well I think some people left some chocolate in my locker, but I couldn't look until now"

"I see…"

Now is the Chance! I must ask him if I can meet him somewhere alone.

"Uh uhm uh" *heart beats faster and faster*

"Wou-would y-you uh" *bam*

Stella marched in. "Ok back to your seats we'll now begin the class seriously!"

I got back to my seat, depressed that I couldn't say it.

I've still got a chance in the lunch brake…

*ding dang dong*

"Hey guys let's eat together! Don't worry about food I made us a picnic."

"If its Rena's food then we'll always come" answered Raven.

After we found a nice place outside, we ate together what Rena made for us. While we were chit chatting about all kinds of things.

"Well now, that the main dish is eaten. Time for the special valentine desserts!"

Rena took out a chocolate cake and cut it in 8 pieces. She gave each of us one piece of cake, which we ate happily.

"Hmm now, who gets the last piece?"

She took the piece of cake and gave it…to herself. She ate it with on bite!

"Hmm that tashted good"

"Well she made the cake, so it's faire right? Oh right, Eve can I talk to you?

*blush* "Yes of course"

We walked to a tree some meters away from the others.

"What is it Elsword?" I asked nervously.

"Well this morning, you wanted to ask me something right?"

"Oh right, uhm, could you…"

*ding dang dong* (school sure is evil)

"Too bad. How about we walk about it after school? On the roof then?" Elsword suggested.

"Ah yes, ok" Yes, I'll meet him alone later, after school. Then I can do it!

The after lesson passed by pretty fast to me. I was half absent, because I thought what I should say and do or what'll happen.

*ding dang dong*

I took my things and I went to the roof. I was now standing behind the door.

You can do it Eve, just give him the chocolate and confess, then leave. (way to simple~)

I opened the door, Elsword was already standing there.

"Oh there you are. *smile* "So what dud you want to ask me?"

My heart was beating fast, I felt my face getting hotter and hotter.

"I-if it…" Damn why can't I say it already?!

"Hey Eve, this is for you"

He gave me a rose and a picture.

"I know it's not much or anything special but please accept it"

*too much thoughts to write down* (Eve is totally surprised and happy)

"Th-thank you, I-I'm very happy about it"

I looked closer at the picture, it was a picture of me and there was something written on it. I read it. My heart skept a beat, I couldn't believe what was standing there!

"Eve.. I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Yes"

**END**

* * *

**Blue: Well thats it then pls R&R**

**Ara: If you liked the story pls convince him to write more e.e**

**Raven: What happened to Aisha?**

**Elsword: Rena tangled her up and is now helping her to decrease her anger.**

**Eve: If you want to visit her, she's in room 34.**

**Chung: Blue! Why IronPrincess?!**

**Blue: I corrected myself.**

**Chung: But you could have deleted that**

**Blue: naa don't sweat it :D**

**Chung: No you're so mean to me!**

**Blue: END :D**

**Chung: wai-**

**END (the real)**


End file.
